FR 2 951 826 A (CEA) and FR 2 957 414 A (CEA) show a sensor for detecting a force with a rectangular seismic mass that is actuated in x-direction and that is deflected by the Coriolis force in y-direction. The seismic mass is suspended by a hinge that allows rotation of the seismic mass about the z-axis. The rotation about the hinge is detected by a piezoresistive gauge.
FR 2 962 532 A (CEA) shows a sensor for detecting Coriolis forces in two different directions of rotation. The sensor comprises three different seismic masses. The axis of excitation is parallel to z and the detection directions correspond to x and y axes. The excitation mass has the shape of a circular ring and it surrounds the detection mass which is in the centre of the sensor.
FR 2 963 099 A (CEA) and FR 2 963 192 A1 (CEA) show a MEMS sensor for detecting and generating dynamic pressure (microphone, loudspeaker). The pressure variation effects a rotational movement of a pivoting element and the movement is detected by a piezoresistive gauge wire. Another embodiment uses a linear movement of a detection mass and a capacitive detection system (comb electrodes).
FR 2 941 534 A (CEA) discloses a magnetic sensor having a mobile mass that is pivotably connected to an anchor by a hinge. The mass is provided with a magnetic layer that invokes a force rotating the mass in the external magnetic field.
FR 2 941 533 A (CEA) discloses a MEMS structure with a gauge for detecting out-of-plane movements of the mobile mass.
FR 2 941 525 A (CEA) discloses a MEMS structure having two masses that are coupled by two arms. The arms are rotatable about an in-plane axis. The two masses are actuated in-plane and perform an out-of-plane movement that transforms into a balancing movement of the arms.
FR 2 924 422 A (CEA) discloses an amplifier for a piezoresistive gauge wire.